Persona 3 The Road To One Reborn
by ryaneden25
Summary: Join Minato and Kontone Yuki as they try to juggle there life's along with trying to uncover the mysteries behind the Dark Hour. Things are bound to get crazy in this wild adventure. Minato and Kontone both have there own unique personality that are sure to have a positive reaction on readers. I Hope you all enjoy my story
1. Chapter 0

Persona 3 The Road To One Reborn

Chapter 00: Prologue.

A Day Before Our Story Really Starts.

Location: Inaba

"_**Are you sure you wanna transfer out?" A Familiar voice said to a young blue haired young man said. "It ain't like I got much of a choice Dojima-Kun. The place where we live is getting expensive to pay for." The blue haired young man said as he took a drink of his soda. "I Suppose that's true and you two ain't old enough for job license's yet. But is Moving really the answer Minato-san?" Dojima said as he was drinking his coffee. Both Minato and Dojima was at a restaurant where Dojima was trying his hardest to talk Minato from moving. Minato nodded "I'm trying to think of what's best for my sister. I know she might hate me at first for ripping her from her childhood home but..." Minato said he himself not wanting to move but him and his sister where on the verge of being evicted because they couldn't pay rent anymore, and Minato didn't want to bother Dojima by asking him if they could move in. Even though Dojima would most certainly let them. **_

"_**I'll Miss this place. I'll miss hanging out with Chie-Chan and Yuki-Chan... There my best friends there almost like sisters to me." Minato said as he looked down at his soda. "If you go through with this just know we'll always be here if you decide to come back." Dojima said smiling at Minato, who nodded in response. "Thanks, Dojima-Kun. You've been like a dad to me ever since mine died." Minato said as he slumped back into his booth. "Oh, yeah it's been awhile since your mom and dad passed away huh? They both worked for that Kirijo group" Dojima said as he looked out the window and spotted Kotone walking with some of her friends. **_

"_**Yeah, I remember the day I told my sister about it. She cried so much, I think she got all her tears out that day as I've never seen Kotone cry since that day." Minato said looking out the window at his Sister. **_

"_**Your Sister Certainly is a strong one isn't she. Hard to believe she used the be the little shy girl. That wouldn't talk to anyone but her big brother." Dojima said with a laugh as Minato blushed a bit. "Yeah, she's certainly had a personalty change in recent years. But I'm just happy knowing my sis is happy. I Hate seeing her sad." Minato said as he scratched his head as he watched Kontone goof of with some of her classmates. **__**Minato and Dojima parted after they finished there drinks and Minato and Kontone returned home. **_

"_**It's hard to believe we'll be leaving this place." Kontone said as she was packing her things up. "Yeah, I'll miss everyone here." Minato said as he was packing up his things as well. "We can always come back right?" Kontone said turning to face her brother. "Yeah, of course we ain't abandoning everyone here. We're... Just going away for awhile is all." Minato said as he smiled at Kontone. "Hey, you told Rise-Chan right?" Kotone said to Minato who nervously laughed. "I-I was gonna! Eventually." Minato said laughing nervously while Kontone glared at him "Get your ass out there and go tell her while she's still here!" Kontone said as she kicked Minato out the door. **_

_**Minato quickly ran off to tell Rise that he was leaving as he passed by Chie and Yukiko who where coming to visit. "Oh! Chie-Chan, Yukiko-chan!" Kontone said with a smile "Why was your bro in a rush just... wait don't tell me he was gonna leave town without tell her wasn't he?" Chie said as Kontone nodded. "Yeah, he was I'm sure of it. That sleaze." Kontone said frowning a bit. "I Can't believe this we'll be the last day we'll see you two." Yukiko said as she and Chie entered the Yuki household. **_

_**Kontone spent some time with Chie and Yukiko, as Minato spent some time saying good bye to his then girlfriend Rise. Soon however the two would be at there home one last time as the movers carried away there stuff Minato sighed sadly. "Now, I don't want to leave this place. I thought I was ready..." Minato said to his sister as the two boarded the train **__**to Tatsumi Port Island. "Don't Worry about it big brother. It's like you told me earlier We Might be leaving now. But our home will always be in Inaba." Kontone said as she grabbed a hold of her brother's hand. Minato smiled and nodded to Kontone as the two entered the train. **_

_**Tomorrow these two will began a very long journey. They'll be many dangers in there new home. But also new friendships. What waits Kontone and Minato Yuki? Be sure to keep reading to find out. **_


	2. Chapter 01

Persona 3 The Road To One Reborn

Chapter 01: Tatsumi Port Island.

_**It was night time by the time the Yuki kids arrived at the island. Both had fallen asleep on the way Kontone was snoring loudly as she rested on her head on her brother's should. Minato had this strange dream. **_

"_**Welcome to the Velvet Room. I Am Igor." A Man with a long nose said to Minato who found himself in this strange room surround by doors and it looked somewhat like an elevator. The Man Called Igor smiled at Minato "Don't worry your still fast asleep in your world. Your younger sister is experiencing this much like you are now." Igor said as Minato looked around but he didn't see his sister anywhere. He does notice however there is a woman present with eerie golden eyes. "This is Elizabeth" Igor said moving his hand in front of Elizabeth. "**__**This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It's bee**__**n**__** years since we've had a guest. **__**Let alone 2 unique guest. "Igor said as a piece of paper and pen appeared **__**before**__** Minato. **_

"_**Please sign this document. Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place..**_ _**H**__**enceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You ar**__**e **__**destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to d**__**o**__** so. I only ask one thing in return... that you abide by the contract**____**and assume responsibility for the choices that you make. **__**"Igor said as Minato signed the document. **_

"_**I-I Don't get it is this a dream?" Minato said as Igor Nodded and replied back "Precisely... You are fast asleep in the real world as we speak. This visit of yours is merely a dream. However, you will come here of your own accord, sooner or later. Here hold onto this young man." Igor said as he handed to him a key. "I Have given your sister the same key as I just handed you. But for now it is time for you to return to your world!" Igor said as a loud screeching could be heard as Minato was awoken the screeching must have been from the train stopping. **_

"_**H-Hey sis wake up. Where here" Minato said as he pushed Kontone off his shoulder. "Oh? We're there are ready? I was having this weird dream I meet this creepy guy with a long nose." Kontone said yawning and stretching "**__**What!? I had the same to was there this woman there wearing a blue suit and had golden eyes?" Minato said as he was getting his things down. "N-No. But there was this man there he had golden eyes and was wearing a blue suit. I think his name was Theodore." Kontone said to him. **_

"_**But we're clear on one thing there was an old man there with this huge nose." Minato said as he got all of his stuff down Kontone nodded as she got her stuff as well. "I Wonder What that dream is suppose to mean? Could it be we're in danger here?" Minato said as him and his sister left the train. "Nah, I don't think that old guy is gonna harm..." Kontone said as she stopped the moment she looked outside. "Sis? What's up?" Minato said as he turned around and there where coffins around! They had some kinda of black goop oozing out of it. Kontone let out a loud scream as she saw them. **_

_**S**__**o it looks like this are about to get interesting for the Yuki siblings. **_

_**T**__**hey meet this mysterious man named Igor as well has his assistants Elizabeth and Theodore. **_

_**Persona 3 Q & A Section. **_

_**This is wear I will answer various questions in character as Both Minato and Kontone. (M will be for Minato. And K will be for Kontone) **_

_**Q**__**uestion 1. This is for Kontone-Chan. Did you have any boyfriends in Inaba? **_

_**K- "**__**Unfortunately not even though lots of guys where asking they where to scared of my Big brother to ask me out." **_

_**Q**__**uestion 2. This is for Minato-Kun. Is it true before the last chapter you was dating famous Idol Rise? **_

_**M- "Yeah, it's true but we had grown apart lately as she was just getting on her feet then in the acting profession. **__**And we ended it when I moved to Tatsumi Port Island. Because we both feel long distance relationship doesn't work." **___

_**Q**__**uestion 3. This is for Kontone-Chan! How old are you? **_

_**K- "This one's easy I'm 14 Years old." **_

_**Question 4. This is for Minato-Kun. The same question as I asked Kontone-Chan previously. **_

_**K-"Huh? My Age it's 16." **_

_**And that's all the questions for the moment. Feel free to PM me or comment in the forums on what questions you would like to ask Minato or Kontone. **_


	3. Chapter 2 Part 01

Persona 3 The Road To One.

Chapter 02: First Day Part 01

"_**Bro? What's with all these coffins?" Kontone said as she held her brother tightly, "I-I'm not sure maybe we're having the same dream." Minato said as he felt Kontone pinch him. "Ouch! Okay it's not a dream." Minato said rubbing the spot were Kontone pinched him. Kontone and Minato made there way carefully past the coffins while carrying there stuff. "Is this it?" Kontone said as they was in front of a large building. "Yeah, it's what I got written down on the piece of paper. "Minato said the duo went inside. "**__**You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you" **__**A Mysterious young boy said appearing almost out of no where. "Wh-who are you?" Kontone said to the young man. "Don't worry about my name." he said as two contracts appeared in his hand. "Hey! Those are?" Minato said as he saw his name on one and his sisters name on the other. The mysterious young boy nodded. **_

"_**Don't be afraid of me. I Mean you no harm I just came to tell you. No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes. You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be... "The boy says while his eyes are locked onto Minato. "You will be given one year; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide... "**_

_**He says as he vanishes "And so it begins..." He could be heard saying as the siblings where now left alone. **_

_**"Wh-what was that about?" Minato said obviously a bit shaken. "Bro?" Kontone said worried **__**as she had**__** not having seen her brother this shaken up in her life time. "**__**Who's there!?" A Female Voice said as Kontone and Minato turned to see where the voice came from it was a blond haired woman and she was holding what appeared to be a gun. "Whoa! Wh-Whoa were not intruders!" Minato said waving his arms while Kontone got behind him. "Prove it!" the blond haired woman said as she aimed the gun at them "Shit! She's really gonna shoot us!" Minato thought to himself. **_

_**T**__**he Lights then suddenly came back on, as the whole town had previously was dark. There was no power anywhere. "The Lights!" The Blond haired woman said as there was another female coming up beside her. "Hold on. There supposed to be here." The red haired woman said to the blond haired woman who put her gun down. **_

"_**My name is Mitsuru Kirijo **__**I didn't think you'd arrive so late." **__**She said as the blond haired woman looked at Mitsuru. "Who are they?" the blond haired woman asked. "There transfers from Inaba. This is Yukari Takenba" Mitsuru said pointing at the blond haired woman. "... Hey, are you sure it's okay for them to be here?" Yukari said to Mitsuru "I guess we'll see... You sure are lucky you both got accepted on such short notice." Mitsuru said Minato nodded. **_

"_**Yeah, some things happened back home and we had to leave." Minato said as he looked behind him to his sister. "Hey, Sis introduce yourself." Minato said to Kontone, who had her eyes close "Sis?" Minato said as he heard faint snoring coming from Kontone. "Tch, Really? It is passed your bed time though." Minato said scratching his head. "My name is Minato Yuki. I'm 16 years old." He said introducing himself. "And this is my baby sister. Kontone Yuki. She's 14." He said pointing behind him. **_

"_**Takenba will show you to your rooms." Mitsuru said as she was walking away. **_

"_**Follow me." Yukari said as she giggled a bit seeing Kontone asleep standing up. "Ugh, what am I gonna do with you." Minato said turning around to face his sister. "How was it that Chie-Chan woke you up?" Minato said thinking to himself before snapping his fingers. "Hey Kontone I got some tasty Pork bowls for you." Minato said as Kontone's eyes darted open. "Hmm? Food where!?" Kontone said looking around for it. Minato rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as Yukari giggled. **_

_**M**__**inato lightly slapped Kontone in the back of her head. "This airhead has a tendency to fall asleep standing up. If you want her awake fast just mention Pork Bowls there her favorite." Minato said to Yukari, who nodded as they walked up stairs and down the first floor hall. "Kontone-Chan. Your room is right here. It's right next to mine." Yukari said as Kontone smiled and opened the door and brought her bags into the door. **_

"_**I Want You to go straight to bed sis. It's way pass your bed time and we have school tomorrow." Minato said as Kontone looked back at her big brother and sighed at him. "I Know. I'm not a little girl anymore." Kontone said as she closed the door. Yukari showed Minato to his room which was on the second floor. "This is your room at the end of the hall. Don't forget your room key or you'll never hear the end of it." Yukari said as Minato opened up his room. "Right. G'night. I'll see you in the morning Takenba-San" Minato said he went into his room and got changed for bed. After a bit of unpacking Minato laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "One Year? One Year for what?" Minato said as he turned over and fell asleep. **_

_**This is end of Part 1 of Chapter 2. Look forward to Part 2. Soon. **_


	4. Chapter 02 Part 02

Chapter 02 First Day. Part 02.

(Note from this point on sections of the chapter will be divided up into Early Morning, Morning, Lunchtime, Evening and Midnight Hour. Much like in the game)

_**Early Morning**_

_**In a Dream Minato is having. We see a young Minato and Chie and Yukiko walking home from school one day as there where cop cars outside of Minato's house. "Huh? Did something happen?" Minato said the three rushed to the door and saw a bawling Kontone standing next to Dojima who had a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" Minato asked Dojima. who turned to Minato and sighed "This is never easy. But... your parents... there dead." Dojima said as he placed his hand on Minato's shoulder. "Mom and Dad are dead?" Minato said as he started to tear up. **_

"_**I haven't had that dream in awhile." Minato said as he woke up. It was morning now, Minato sat up in his bed and looked at the window. He heard a knock on the door. "Big Brother! Hurry up and get dressed! Yukari-Senpai is gonna show us to the school!" Kontone said as Minato got up. "All Right just give me a few minutes to change." He replied back to her. **_

_**Morning **_

_**Awhile later as Minato and Yukari arrived at there building. "Well this it Gekkoukan High School." Yukari said as they entered into the building. "Man, it's so big and your grades actually have there own building." Minato said as he looked around. "Oh, that's right you and your sister came from the country right?" Yukari said as Minato nodded. "Yeah, it's a lot smaller than this place. Good thing that dormitory accepted us. I Would never afford a house hear." Minato said as he Yukari walked up to the bulletin board. "I bet it's hard to take in all in one day." Yukari said smiling at Minato. "Y-Yeah kinda. Looks like we're in the same class." Minato said as he pointed at the class roster. **_

"_**Looks like it. I've got some stuff to do before the bell rings. Will you be all right on your own? " Yukari said Minato nodded and waved bye as Yukari walked away. **_

"_**Sup Dude. It's nice to meet a new face." A Kid said as he came up to Minato. "Who are you?" Minato said to him. "Name's Junpei. Junpei Iori! Nice to meet ya." Junpei said as tipped his hat at Minato "Same here. My name is Minato Yuki." Minato said as the bell rang for class to start. "Hey I saw your name on the class roster as mine. Wanna walk to class?" Minato said as he started to walk off. "Sure man. I'll show you where it is." Junpei said following Minato. **_

_**Lunchtime. **_

"_**Man the teachers in this school are a lot nicer than my old teacher." Minato said as he sit down next to Junpei. "Oh Yeah? What was your old teach like?" Junpei said as he eat. "A Real Asshole. With a capital A." Minato said as he stirred around his soup. "Oh! It's Yuka-tan!" Junpei said as he waved Yukari over. "Oh, it's Junpei. Your not bothering Yuki-San are you?" Yukari said as she sat down at the table. **_

"_**What? Can't you see we're just casually talking Yuka-tan?" Junpei said with a sigh. "He's not bothering me Takenba-san. He was just asking me what my old teacher was like." Minato said as he eating his soup before spitting it back out. "Ugh, this horrible." Minato said dropping his spoon. "I Tried to tell ya man." Junpei said chuckling a bit. "Made the mistake of getting the soup, huh?" Yukari said smiling as Minato frowned a bit. "I wasted my whole lunch money on this..." **_

_**Yukari, Minato, and Junpei chatted over lunch.**_

_**After School. **_

"_**Hey Minato-Kun. You joined a club yet?" Junpei said to Minato. "Huh? No not yet I was thinking of joining the Kendo Club. My old school didn't have a club like that." Minato said as he finished putting his books into his bag. "Hey bro. Wanna walk home together?" Junpei said as Minato nodded. "Sure, But I gotta stop by the middle school to meet my sister." Minato said as him and Junpei walked over to the middle school. **_

"_**Hey, big bro! Who's your friend?" Kontone said "Aww, Dude she is to cute." Junpei said noticing Kontone who had her brown hair up in pig tails and was wearing the female middle school outfit which was pink, with a big red bow tie on the collar. "Just looking at her is gonna give me diabetes." Junpei said smirking a bit. Kontone blushed brightly. "This is Junpei. He's in my class" Minato said while elbowing Junpei in the gut and whispering. "Stop hitting on my little sister..." **_

"_**Dude... I wasn't hitting on her. I met that in a kid sister way." Junpei said while holding his gut. **_

"_**My name is Kontone. It's nice to meet you Junpei-Senpai." Kontone said with a big smile. "That smile just ads to the cuteness!" Junpei said while falling over clutching his chest and muttering. "Cuteness K.O" **_

"_**Get up you idiot. Or I'm gonna leave you." Minato said as he and Kontone where almost at the gate while Junpei was at the steps into the building. "Hey! Wait up!" Junpei said getting up and running after them**_

_**Evening. **_

"_**Welcome back." Mitsuru said as Minato and Kontone entered the dorm. "Thanks Mitsuru-Senpai." Kontone said yawning slightly. "I'm gonna catch some Z's. Night Bro and Mitsuru-Senpai." Kontone said as she kicked off her shoes and ran up to her room. Minato looked over at Mitsuru and blushed a bit. "Wow, she's gorgeous" he thought to himself and he looked around and noticed Yukari hadn't came back yet. He sat on the couch next to her. "Hmm? Is something wrong?" Mitsuru said looking at Minato. "Um, I just wanted to ask a couple of questions" Minato said as he felt his heart beat faster and faster. "Ask away." Mitsuru said with a smile. Minato gulped a bit. "I Can't do it after all." Minato thought to himself as he got up. "Huh?" Mitsuru said looking at him "S-Sorry but I think I should turn in early tonight." Minato said nervously as he ran off to his room. "What was that about?" Mitsuru asked curiously**_

_**Minato got up to his room and let out a sigh of relief. "Man, I've never been nervous around a girl I like before." Minato said sitting down on his bed and pulled out his phone. "Looks, like Chie texted me." **_

_**(Note the following is told in text, C is for Chie and M is for Minato) **_

_**C-How was your first day at your new place? **_

_**M- It was okay. I miss you guys though.**_

_**C-I Imagine. So met any new girls there? :P **_

_**M- W-what is that suppose to mean? I just got out of a relationship with Rise u know that. **_

_**C- I know I know. Hey you should see the new kid that showed up today.**_

_**M- New Kid huh? U and Yukiko are being nice to the kid right? **_

_**C- Of Course, he transferred from the city. His parents mange the Junes here. I think his name was Youske. **_

_**As Kontone Sleeps and Minato texts with old friends. Little do they know there life is about to change in a big way. **_


	5. Chapter 03

Chapter 03: Burn My Dread – First Battle

_**Dark Hour **_

"_**Looks like he's finally asleep." Mitsuru said as she was looking at Minato and Kontone threw monitors. "He spent an hour of texting someone though." Mitsuru said as a confident looking student came into the room. "Hey, I'm going out for a bit." He said to Mitsuru. "All Right but be careful. You never know when they could strike **__**Akihiko" **__**Mitsuru said turning around to look at Akihiko. "Yeah I know. But someone has to do something more and more of the Lost are showing up." He said to Mitsuru. "I Know. Just be careful okay?" Mitsuru said turning back around to the monitors. "So there not in coffins." Akihiko said looking up at the screen. "Yeah, but they are experiencing the dark hour for sure." Mitsuru said as an elder man and Yukari entered the room. 'I Feel kinda bad for spying on them like this." Yukari said to the older looking man "I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit **__**new members. I heard he's your classmate... Wouldn't you b**__**e **__**more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?" **__**The elder looking man said as Akihiko left. "**__**But Chairman... I'm sure if we told him than he would... "Yukari said as the chairman chuckled a bit. **_

"_**Ikutsuki-**__**san I'd like to report that it appears there both sleeping peacefully." Mitsuru said to the older man. "That's excellent. **__**"**__**He said walking over to Mitsuru "**__**It looks like they are without a doubt experiencing the dark hour and yet there still in human form." Ikutsuki**_

_**said looking at the siblings sleeping in there beds. "But we're treating them like guinea **_

_**pigs." Yukari said concerned for her new friends **__**as a ringing could be heard from the terminal. "Bad New's Mitsuru! One of them is chasing me I'm heading back to the dorm. And it is a big one!" Akihiko said over his mic "What? He's bringing that thing here?" Yukari said as they rushed down stairs. **_

"_**it looks like it. Chairman you stay in the command room. We'll deal with this." Mitsuru said looking back at Ikutsuki as she and Yukari ran down stairs. **_

"_**Shit. I let myself get attacked by that thing." Akihiko said as he entered the building with blood dripping down his arm. "It'll be here any minute!" He said as Mitsuru and Yukari came down the stairs. "Yukari! Go wake those two up and get them out of here." Mitsuru said turning to Yukari. "Yukari! What are you waiting for go!" Akihiko said as Yukari nodded nervously and ran to wake them up. **_

_**Meanwhile at that same time Minato found himself once again in the Velvet Room. **_

"_**It would seem you have a very interesting path ahead of you my young man." Igor said as cards appeared on the table. "Cards?" Minato thought to himself as he looked down at them. "Your destiny is about to take an interesting turn for the better." Elizabeth said as Igor motioned towards the cards. "Pick one of the cards. And which one you draw will be your Persona." He said as Minato looked at him in confusion. "Persona? I Don't Really get it." Minato said as he scratched his head but went ahead and took a card. **_

_**It had what looked like a Jack-O Lantern wearing a cap and witches hat while carrying a lantern. "Ah, it looks like your starter Persona will be none other than that of Pyro Jack." Igor said giving off an eerier smile than usual. "Hey, tell me something when ever I visit this place does my sister do the same? Before you mentioned that we both have different versions of this place." Minato asked Igor. Igor chuckled a bit. "Yes, When ever you experience this. So does your younger sister. But I will explain more on the subject later as it's time for you to return to your world!" Igor said as Minato's vision of him and Elizabeth started to fade. "Hey! I Still have questions!" Minato said before he heard a knocking on his door. "Hey! I'm coming in!" Yukari said as she opened the door with her eyes closed. "Are you decent?" Yukari said peeking a bit. "Yeah, what's going on?" Minato said as he heard a large bang that shook the whole building.**_

"_**No time to explain right now! We need to get out of here!" Minato nodded as he hopped out of bed and noticed his sister was outside the door holding a Nigata. "Here, just in case." Yukari said as he handed Minato a one handed sword. **_

"_**Wh-what?" Minato said looking back at her. "No time! We have to go now!" Yukari said as the three headed towards the roof, once they got there Yukari locked the door behind them. "There we should be safe now" Yukari said the whole building shook. "Whoa! What the hell is that thing!" Kontone said as something carrying a blue mask appeared and started to move towards the trio. **_

"_**I Don't know but it's making it's way towards us!" A Panicked Minato said as Yukari got in front of the siblings to protect them. **_

"_**Those monsters... We call them Shadows!" **__**Yukari said as she pulled out her gun and pointed it to her head. "I Can do this!" Yukari said nervously "He-Hey what are you doing!" Minato said as he grabbed ahold of Yukari both of them was hit by a big fire spell that knocked them down. The gun then slid over towards Kontone's feet. "Go on." A Voice said in Kontone's head. She reached down and grabbed the gun. Her heart started to be ever faster **_

"_**P-Persona!" She said as she shot her self with the gun but no bullets came out of the gun, she felt a surge of immense power in her as as a being appeared behind her. "Go Lilim!" Kontone shouted as her Persona flew off to fight the shadows. **__**The Shadow's arms tried to stab at Lilim but they where to slow as Lilim casted Agi on them and was able to defeat them before an even larger shadow appeared and with one swing of its arm it sent Lilim and Kontone flying back. "Ugh, That hurt but I'm not done yet!" Kontone said as she held her stomach. "Wha? What's going on these power levels are off the charts!" Mitsuru said as she and Akihiko where back in the command room "Look something is happening to her Persona!" Akihiko said as a light surrounded Lilim.**_

_**Lilim vanished for a moment before a bug like created appeared in her state. "Huh?" Kontone looked behind her as it charged at the larger creature. "What the hell is that thing?" Minato said while trying to protect Yukari. "It's a Persona. Almost all of us at this dorm can some one. And it looks like your sister can to" Yukari said blushing a bit as she was being hugged by Minato. The Mysterious large Persona beat the other large Persona,**_

_**As the large Persona returned to Lilim, Kontone's true Persona. Kontone fell down from the stress of summoning the larger Persona. **_

"_**Hey! Hey sis wake up! You can't die on me here!" Minato said as he ran over to his sisters body and began shaking her. **_

_**It looks like Kontone was able to summon her Persona first. Her Arcana appears to be that of the Devil. Be sure to look forward to the next chapter! **_


	6. Chapter 04 Part 01

Chapter 04 Part 01: One Week Later.

_**Early Morning **_

_**In a hospital on Tatsumi Port Island. We see both Yukari and Minato slumped over in separate chairs. "Mmm, What? Where am I?" Kontone said as she opened her eyes and look over and saw Minato on her right side. And Yukari on her left side. "Big brother? Yukari-Senpai?" Kontone said as they both woke up. "Sis! Your awake thank god!" Minato said with tears in his eyes as he hugged Kontone. "What happened I remember hearing this voice saying "**__**Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am **__**Lilim" and then that thing appeared behind me. And next thing I kinda blanked out." Kontone said as she clutched her chest. **_

"_**Don't worry about it now sis. I'm just glad your awake" Minato said with a smile. "Me to you save my life." Yukari said as smiled. "I Wanted to tell you two something. I'm sorta like you. With your past a I mean. **__**"**__**Yukari said **__**as Minato and Kontone both looked at her. **_

"_**My dad died in an accident when I was little... And my mom and I aren't **__**exactly on good terms... You're all alone too, right? To be honest, already know about your past... But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted**____**you to know abou**__**t **__**mine... It was back in '99... There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody**____**really knows what happened... He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you. ...Of course, I panicked and wasn't much**____**help... It was my first time fighting them, too. I'm sorry... You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward..." **__**Yukari said to Kontone. **_

"_**I Was Scared to Yukari-Senpai. I Didn't want to loose my big brother or my new friend. And I remember that I just had this strong feeling of wanting to protect you two. And the next thing I knew I felt this huge power swell up in side of me." Kontone said as Minato smiled at her. "Hey, don't beat your self up Takenba-san. I froze during that moment to." Minato said getting up out of his chair and going over to her. "Listen, you do what you can. And I'll do what I can. "Minato said smiling at Yukari. "Huh?" Yukari said blinking. "You have friends here that you can trust. Me and My Sis. We're all in this together. So don't strain yourself. Takenba-san" Minato said giving her a warm smile. "Yeah! Bro's right! Us Three are a team! That means no one's alone in this!" Kontone said **_

_**Yukari laughed nervously. "Thanks, I mean it I never had that many friends before. So I'm counting on you two!" Yukari said as she gave a thumbs up to the siblings "You can count on me!" Kontone said with a big smile. "Me to!" Minato said as he started to leave. "We still have school today. So we better head out." Minato said as he opened the door. "Get better soon sis!" Minato said as he left. "We'll come check on you after school. Don't be afraid to ask the nurses for help." Yukari said waving bye as she followed Minato. **_

_**Kontone laid back down in her bed as an image of a woman appeared in the chair across from her. "I Am Lilim. I am here to serve you. "The woman said sitting in the chair. "What are you?" Kontone asked but got no response from the woman as the figure vanished just as quickly as it came. **_

_**Morning **_

_**Later at school. Minato was dozing off in his chair as he listened to the boring lecture. "Psst, hey stay awake!" Yukari said in a whisper to Minato. "But it's so boring" Minato whispered back. "This is gonna be on the exams next week so you have to pay attention!" Yukari said in a rather loud whisper. "Tch, I hate exams and history class." Minato thought to himself. **_

_**Lunchtime. **_

"_**So, exams are coming up next week. Junpei." Minato said as he waited in line to get his lunch. "Yeah, don't remind me man. Man I wanna go back in time and kill whoever invented exams." Junpei said with a sigh. "Your not the only. Hey what say we hit the arcades after school?" Minato said as the two moved up in line. "Sounds good to me! Some video games are just what I need to take my mind off thinking about those exams." Junpei said back to Minato.  
"Oh, but before we hit the arcade I gotta visit my sister in the hospital." Minato said as he put some food on the tray. "Huh? Why's your sis in the hospital?" Junpei said as he and Minato went to go sit down after getting there food. **_

"_**Oh, She's been umm. Having stomach problems. She tried Tofu for the first time and it didn't sit well with her." Minato said while laughing nervously. "Man, that's gotta blow big time. I Take it your sis is a meat eater than?" Junpei said as the two of them sat down. "Oh, yeah my sister loves meat. She won't eat anything that's good for her. In fact she eats so much meat I'm surprise she's able to stay so skinny" Minato said taking a bite of his burger "Well, your sister has quite hit puberty yet. So I imagine that it might go to her breast once it hits that age." Junpei said eating his food. "That's true. But what if goes to her butt?" Minato said covering his mouth as he burped. "Oooh, I hadn't thought of that. Your sis would look perfect with a big butt." Junpei said as Minato pictured his sister with a slightly bigger butt before shaking his head. **_

_**A Voice coughed behind them making them gain a shocked look on there face as they both looked behind them to see it was Yukari. "Is it right to be talking about your little sisters asset's in such a perverse way?" She said as she sat down across from them. **_

"_**What? I Wasn't talking about my sister in such away!" Minato said blushing while obviously lying. "The only one that's a perv at this table is Junpei!" Minato said pointing to him. "What! Dude your such a lair!" Junpei said back "I'm not the one that's having fantasy about Mitsuru-Senpai in a bathing suit!" Junpei said Minato quickly covered his mouth "Shut up Junpei! I Told you not to tell anyone that!" Minato said said in a hushed voice. **_

"_**Sheesh, what am I gonna do with you two?" Yukari said with a sigh. **_

_**With Kontone finally awake what lies ahead for her and her brother? Find out in the next part of chapter 4. **_


	7. Chapter 04 Part 02

Chapter 04 Part 02: Recruitment.

Evening

"_**I'm glad your finally out of the hospital sis. "Minato said with a smile as he and Kontone where walking home. Kontone nodded. "I Am to Hospital food sucks. Anyways I wonder why Mitsuru-Senpai wants to see us back at the dorm." Kontone said while stretchering. "I Have no clue. But I figure it's something to do with that night on the roof" Minato said as he waved to some of his friends from school. "Mitsuru-Senpai sure is hot though right?" Kontone said with a sly smile. "Yeah, she is that body and flowing red hair! Oh and her personality I love it all... Wait a minute! Ooh you little trickster!" Minato said as Kontone laughed and started to run from him. "I Knew it! You can't resit girls with long red hair!" Kontone said as she ran back to the dorm. "Get back here!" Minato said chasing after her. **_

_**Late Night.**_

_**Minato and Kontone are sitting down in the command room waiting for Mitsuru and Yukari to show up. "**__**Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. "Ikutsuki"... Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes." **__**Ikutsuki said as he entered the room both Minato and Kontone stood up and bowed to him. 'My my we're so proper." He said with a chuckle as both of them sat down. **_

"_**Mr. Chairman. We were told to come here by Kirijo-Senpai." Minato said to**____**Ikutsuki **__**as he **__**nodded. "Yes, I'm quite aware. I'm the one that sat this up. **__** Mitsuru, Yukari, and Akihiko would please come in now?" Ikutsuki said turning back as the door opened up and the three walked in. "I Believe you are already familiar with Mitsuru and Yukari. "Ikutsuki said as Kontone looked at Akihiko. "Hey aren't you Akihiko Sanada-Senpai?" She said pointing at Akihiko who nodded. "Yup nice to meet you." he said as Kontone blushed a bit. "Hey why are you blushing?" Minato said looking at Kontone.**_

"_**Anyways Okay, let me start off by asking you this... Would you believe **__**me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?" **__**Ikutsuki said as both Kontone and Minato shook there heads no. "I'm not surprised by your reaction" Mitsuru said chuckling a bit while she, Yukari and Akihiko sat down on the couch across from Kontone and Minato. "Do you remember the night you came here? You had to have noticed the **__**signs... The streetlights went out... Nothing was working... There were coffins everywhere... Didn't it feel like you were in a different time...? That's the Dark Hour**____**a time period hidden between one day and the next."**_

"_**Oh, I've been wondering about that. I mean as soon as we got here everything returned to normal almost." Minato said to Mitsuru. "Mmm, there's something I don't quite get! What do you mean hidden and between?" Kontone said raising her hand. "I guess it's more like something people aren't aware **__**of. But, the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night, at **__**midnight. It'll**_ _**happen tonight, and every night to come. " **__** Ikutsuki said as Minato And Kontone noticed two metal briefcases where on the table. "Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside **__**their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting.**__**.**__**..You saw those creatures. We call them "Shadows." They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them.**__**.**__**..Sounds exciting, huh? **__**Akihiko said as Minato sighed a bit. **_

"_**Doesn't sound very exciting to me." Minato mutter as he saw sister who had hearts in her eyes as Akihiko said that. "Hey! What's with that look this is serious sis!" Minato said smacking his sister on the back of the head. "Long story short, **__**we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad**__** – **__**SEES for**____**short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in**____**reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor. "**__**Ikutsuki said as Kontone looked at him. "So? Why are you guys telling us this? And what exactly are Shadows?" Kontone questioned. "A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living **__**corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if**____**not all of them." **__**Mitsuru said. **_

"_**I Guess that helps a bit. But how are we suppose to fight them? With those Persona's? But it doesn't seem like you can summon them very easily." Minato said as he looked over at his Sister. Mitsuru opened up the two briefcases on the table and they had guns in them similar to the one Yukari had the night before. **_

"_**Although rare, there are those who can function during the **__**Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's "Persona"-the power **__**Kontone-San **__**used the**____**other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys." **__**Ikutsuki**__** said to Minato and Kontone as they both looked at each other. "I Think I get it." Minato said as Kontone nodded. "Me too. But again why are you telling us this?" Kontone said as she bit her lower lip. "We're telling you this because we want you to join us." Mitsuru said as she moved the brief cases over towards them. "We've prepared an **__**Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength **__**both of you." She said as Kontone and Minato gave her a shocked looked. "Okay, I'll do it." Minato said as he took his. "What!? I Guess if my brother's joining I will to" Kontone said as she took hers. "Phew, I thought you'd both say no." Yukari said as she sighed a breath of relief **_

_**S**__**o it looks like the siblings decided to join the group known as SEES what awaits this group? Find out in furture chapters of this story. (Special note! Next 2 chapters are focusing on Kontone) **_


	8. Chapter 05

_**Chapter 05: Kontone's Day **_

_**Early morning in Kontone's room. We see her sleeping in bed. She's not quite used to sharing a building with other people. So she still has a habit of wearing only her bra and panties to sleep. "Koooontone!" Yukari said as she entered the room to Kontone all covered up with her foot sticking out from underneath it. Yukari grinned as she crouched down and tickled it, As Yukari tickled it Kontone's foot twitched a bit before smacking Yukari right in the chin. "Ouch! What was that for!" Yukari said rubbing her chin as she got back up as Kontone yawn in sat up her hair was down and in a mess."Mm? Yukari-Chan did something happen?" Kontone said getting up and stretching.  
**_

"_**Put some clothes on! You can't walk around like that there are guys here!" Yukari said as she quickly shut the door. "Sorry, I Still haven't set aside PJ's yet. Oh, hey don't exams start for you guys?" Kontone said as started to put her socks on. "Yeah, they do. Your lucky to be in middle school. You don't have to worry about exams until next month." Yukari said as she watched Kontone put her skirt on and then her top. "You look good with your hair down. You should leave it like that it makes you look older." Yukari said with a smile as Kontone brushed her hair and put it up in a pony tail. "Thanks, But why would I wanna make myself look older? I Love being a kid." Kontone said as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag. "Come on, or were gonna miss the train." She said as she headed outside. **_

_**Morning. **_

_**Kontone was sitting in her home room messing around with one of her handheld game as a couple of older looking girls came up to her. "Well, Well. If it isn't farm girl." A Red Hair girl said with a smirk on her face. "My name is Maki. And we three own this school short stuff." Maki said as her two friends giggled. "My name is a Anagi. You better do as we say our it'll be a rough year for rug rat." Anagi said snickering. "And My name is Natsumi Moriyama. And you better listen to them because we're serious." Natsumi said as she grabbed Kontone's game from her. "Hey give that back!" Kontone said as she got up out of her seat and tried to jump for it before Anagi stepped on Kontone shoe causing her to fall over on her desk. **_

"_**We'll give it to you this time. But next time we won't be so nice." Natsumi said as she gave the handheld back to Kontone. As the bell for classes ran the three girls all sat down in the back from the room. "Stupid bullies. I Wish my big brother was in this building" Kontone thought to her self as she slumped down in her chair. "Don't let them get you down." A green haired girl next to Kontone whispered. "Easy for you to say. You wasn't in my shoes just now." Kontone muttered back. "My name is Fuuka Yamagishi. Those girls may appear mean on the outside, but there nice on the inside." Fuuka said with a smile. "Name's Kontone Yuki. I Wouldn't be so sure about that Yamagishi-San." Kontone said**_

_**the school day went on for Kontone as she tried to avoid the bullies as best as she could until Lunchtime. **_

"_**Ahh let me down!" Kontone yelled as the back of her shirt was on a coat rack. She had been placed there by Natsumi. "Haha, Don't it make you feel taller?" Natsumi said sarcastically. "Let me down please!" Kontone said struggling to get off the coat rack. "Hey girls let's make her wet herself!" Anagi said as the other two cracked up. "Oh Anagi you are evil I love it!" Maki said as she got feathers for the three of them."Hey! Sluts leave that poor girl alone!" A Tall black haired woman said she was carrying a kendo stick behind her "Sh-Shit it's Rio Iwasaki! Let's beat it!" Maki said as she and the other girls quickly scurried off. Rio dropped the Kendo stick and helped Kontone down form the coat rack. "Thanks. Why are those girls so mean?" Kontone said trying to hold back her tears. "Who knows. My name is Rio Iwasaki. I Run the tennis club after school." Rio said with a smile as she gently patted Kontone's head. "My name is Kontone Yuki. Rio-San. Thank you for saving me!" Kontone said breaking out in tears and hugging Rio. "E-Easy!" Rio said as she pushed Kontone away. "In showing my thanks I'll join the Tennis club after school today!" Kontone said as she smiled widely. "R-Really? You Promise?" Rio Said a bit excited as she manged to pry Kontone off her. "Yeah, I'm a woman of my word. My big bro taught me to always keep my promises" She said to Rio as she walked off. "What a strange girl." Rio said with a chuckle. **_

_**After School**_

"_**All right everyone line up and please welcome the new member Miss. Kontone Yuki." Ms. **__**Kanou**__** "Hi Everyone!" Kontone said waving to the other girls. "She's so cute! Are you sure she's a middle school student?" One of the girls said as another giggled a bit. "She could pass as Elementary School Student." another one said with a giggle. "Hey I'm just as old as you guys." Kontone said blushing a bit "**__**Now girls be nice. Just be cause Miss. Yuki here is a few feet shorter than you. Doesn't mean she's younger than you." Kanou said as she started to walk away.**_

"_**I'm not short!" Kontone said her face red as the other girls crowed her. "Hey, hey! Your brother is Minato-Senpai isn't it? He's a real stud." One of the girls said as Kontone started to get even more emberssed. "Yeah, say do you know if he has a girlfriend? Because people are saying Takenba-Senpai is his girlfriend." The girls said crowding Kontone babbled a bit not used to the attention she was getting. "Oh, she's so adorable let's dressed her up after practice! I got some little kid clothes that would fit her perfectly!" One girl said. **_

"_**All right, All right that's enough of that leave her alone and get to practicing" Rio said as she finally showed up and the girls all looked at her. All the girls faces scowled a bit. "Here comes miss attitude." One of them said while hugging onto Kontone's arm. "Yeah, just because she's the club leader she thinks she boss us around." Another said as she was hugging Kontone's other arm. "Please let me go." Kontone said trying to fight out of there grip. "Your the ones that elected me to be the leader in the first place!" Rio said angrily as Kontone manged to slip out of the group of girls that where crowed around her. "If we knew you would've turn into Little Miss Drill Sargent. We wouldn't of!" one of the girls shouted as they started to walk off. "We've had enough of your attitude we're out of here!" one of them said as they marched away. "H-Hey! What about practice." **_

_**Rio said as she had tears in her eyes. "Is it always like this Rio-San?" Kontone said coming up from behind her. **_

"_**Oh, Kontone-San your still here..." Rio said looking off in the distance. "Hey, Rio-San. Don't listen to those girls. I Think your awesome." Kontone said with a smile as she hugged Rio. "Thanks. Kontone-Chan." Rio said as she patted Kontone on the head. "It's getting pretty late I should head back." Kontone said as she let Rio go and started to walk off. "I'll be here next time we practice" Kontone said waving bye to Rio. **_


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 06: New Member

_**Evening. **_

_**Kontone headed back to the dorm as she left practice. "Man, I'm beat I can't wait to relax in a nice bubble bath and then hit my nice comfy pillow." Kontone said with a smile as she entered the building. "Hi Big Bro." Kontone said as she spotted Minato watching TV on the couch next to Mitsuru. "Yo, Sis bout time you showed up I was getting worried." Minato said waving to his sister. "Where's Sanada-Senpai at?" Kontone said as she sat down in a chair and kicked off her shoes. "Don't know. He hasn't been here all afternoon." Minato said whit a sigh. "Hmm? Where you two watching this movie together?" Kontone questioned Minato and Mitsuru who blushed a bit as they looked at each other. "I-I was, Mitsuru-chan er Kirijo-Senpai was reading her book." Minato said as Mitsuru nodded. "That's right. I was just finishing up my book." Mitsuru said blushing as she opened up her book to read it. **_

"_**Ooookay" Kontone said as Akihiko and Yukari came in at the same time. "Hey glad your both here. Oh Yukari! I Didn't noticed you there." Akihiko said looking over at her. "Really..." Yukari said giving off a slight chuckle. "I'm glad everyone's here. I Want to introduce you to a new member." Akihiko said as he turned to look out the door. "Hey, Come in already!" Akihiko said as a person started to come in from outside. "Give me a minute this stuff is heavy." A Familiar voice said as Minato's face brightened up a bit. "Hey! I Know that voice!" Minato said as Junpei entered the dorm. "Sup?" Junpei said Smirking**__** as he came in with his bags. "Dude!" Minato said jumping up and running over to him. "Does, this mean?" Minato said as he looked over at Akihiko. "Yup, he's a Persona user to." Akihiko said nodded at Minato. "Oh, great now I gotta put up with there stupid antics here to." Yukari said sighing, even though she sounded angry. Yukari was happy to have more friends around. **_

"_**So, Junpei's gonna be staying here?" Kontone said with a smile as she walked over to him. "Yeah, Starting today. Also we can finally start exploring that place tomorrow night." Akihiko said grinning a bit. "Relax Akihiko. Your not doing anything until your fully healed." Mitsuru replied while not looking up from her book. "I Know, I Know." Akihiko said with a sigh. **_

"_**Anyways I think I'm gonna hit the hay today was quite...eventful in more ways than one." Minato smiled as he looked back at Mitsuru, who returned the smile. "Huh?" Yukari said looking at the two with a curious look on her face. "**__**Yeah rest sounds good after a bath." Kontone said as she ran up stairs. "Looks like tomorrow you guys will be an official team." Akihiko said to Junpei. **_

_**L**__**ate Night.**_

Kontone was getting out of the bathroom with her towel___**around her body and her hair up in one. As she walked by Mitsuru's room she heard two muffled voices talking. "Man, I can't believe one my best buds is gonna be on our team." Minato said as he sat down on Mitsuru's bed. "Yes, I think Iori will be a good addition to this team." Mitsuru said as she was over at her desk doing home work. "**__**Hey, is it okay for us to start a relationship? I Mean I think it would get you some looks from your fellow classmates." Minato said as he looked around the room he had never been in a room this fancy before in his life. "I Am Sure. I Have these feelings for you that I've never had for any other male." Mitsuru said blushing a bit. **_

_**Meanwhile outside the door. **_

"_**Oh, Well he didn't need long to get over Rise-Chan" Kontone thought to herself while she walked back to her room. **_


	10. Chapter 07

Chapter 07: School Day

_**Early Morning. **_

"_**I Don't wanna get up." Kontone said pulling the covers back over her as Minato pulled them off. "Come on sis dammit Stop being stubborn!" Minato said trying to pry her out of bed. "Need some help?" Yukari said passing by Kontone's room. "Yeah, she's being a brat today." Minato said grabbing one of Kontone's legs and pulling. "Try and get her to let go of the bed post Yukari-san." Minato said to her as Yukari ran in and over to where Kontone had gripped. "Um, let's see. Oh I know!" Yukari said as she started to tickle Kontone. "S-Stop that!" Kontone said as she started to giggle her grip on the bed post sending her and Minato both tumbling backwards. "Fine, I'm up" Kontone said a bit annoyed as she pushed Minato and Yukari out of her room. "Give me a sec to get dress and then I'll be down stairs for us to go to school." Kontone said as she closed the door. **_

"_**You don't think she's mad at us do you?" Yukari said turning to Minato. "Nah, I wouldn't worry about it. My sister is usually a brat when she has to get up in the morning." Minato said chuckling a bit as he and Yukari continued to talk as they headed down stairs. "Oh, by the way." Minato said as he reached into his bag and pulled out some notes and handed them back to Yukari. "Thanks for lending me math notes Yukari-san. And don't worry I didn't let Junpei see them." Minato said as Yukari took her math notes back. "No Problem. Just don't make a habit out of it." Yukari said as Kontone came down stairs in her school outfit. "I'm ready.." Kontone said as she came down with her bag. **_

"_**All right then Junpei's already ahead of us. So let's head on out." Minato said as the three left the dorm together. **_

_**A bit later on the train Junpei and Minato where chatting, while Yukari was doing a quick check up on her homework. Kontone sighed a bit. "It's so easy for him to make friends." Kontone thought to herself as she looked at Minato laughing. "I Wish it was that easy for me." She continued to think as she slumped back into her seat. "I hate this school..." Kontone mumbled silently. **_

_**Morning. **_

_**Gekkoukan High School. **_

_**Minato is at his desk drawing doodles in his note book as his teacher was lecturing on and on. "Man, does he ever stop?" Minato thought to himself, he then tore a piece of paper out of his notebook and tossed it at the napping Junpei. Junpei shot up after feeling the paper hit his head. Junpei looked back and thought. "So a Spitball war is what ya want huh?" Junpei thought as he took out a straw he had in his desk and shoved a piece of paper and shot it out at Minato, who ducked it "Oh, now it's on" Minato said silently as he took out a straw off his own and spit another spitball at Junpei. **_

_**This continued on for a couple of seconds before one of the spitballs hit the teacher in the back of the head. And the teacher gave both Minato and Junpei detention. **_

_**Lunchtime **_

_**After Junpei and Minato got out of dentition they met up with Yukari. "You two are so gross..." Yukari said as she was getting her lunch. "Man, I Would've one if it wasn't for Mr. Edogawa getting in the way." Minato said standing behind Yukari. "In your dreams man. I Was so about to win." Junpei said as the three of them got there lunches and sat down at the table. "So joking around aside. Tonight where going into that **__**Tartarus **__**thing. What do you think it's like?" Minato said taking a bite of his apple. "Don't know. I haven't been with them that long last night was the first time I heard them talking about going into it." Yukari said **__**eating a protein bar. "But we should be able to handle anything our senpai's through at us we have our Persona's after all!" Junpei said with a smug grin. "Not so loud you idiot!" Yukari said smacking Junpei on the head. **_

"_**Plus, Minato-San still hasn't awoken to his Persona yet. Stupei." Yukari said looking over at Minato who was stirring down at his plate. "I Wonder, what mine is like..." He said. **_

_**After School. **_

_**After Minato got done with Kendo club he went to go meet up with his sister at the tennis court. "Hey, Sis ready to go? Yukari and Junpei our waiting for us..." Minato said looking around he only saw Kontone and Rio playing tennis. "Is this really a club with only two members?" Minato said scratching his head as he walked over to them. "Yeah, bro we're just about to finish up here. "Kontone said as she let out a breath "Man, I'm exhausted." Kontone said whipping her forehead as she went to put up her tennis racket. "So, Your Kontone-chan's brother?" Rio said almost glaring at Minato. "Ye-yeah I am. You must be the club leader. Rio-San." Minato said smiling at her. "Yeah, you should know your sister attracts bullies." Rio said as Minato nodded a bit. "It doesn't surprise me. My sister is known to have enemies because of her looks." Minato said to her as a puzzled look over came Rio's face. "Looks?" Rio questioned Minato. "Yeah, I'm sure a lot of the guys at your school already find my sister pretty cute am I right?" Minato said laughing nervously. **_

"_**I Wouldn't know..." Rio said looking down at the ground as Kontone came rushing back. "Okay, I'm ready to go big brother. I'll see you tomorrow Rio-Chan." Kontone said with a smile as she and her brother started to walk off to meet Junpei and Yukari. **_

_**S**__**o in the next chapter the gang gets there feet wet and steps into Tartarus for the first time. Will it be easy for the group or will it be a difficult one? Find out in the next chapter. **_


	11. Chapter 08

Chapter 08: Tartarus Exploration 1:Thebel Block Practice Round.

_**Evening **_

"_**About time you guys back it's almost the Dark Hour." Akihiko said as the group walked into the dorm. "The chairman is waiting in the meeting room. Let's go up there now." Akihiko said as they soon entered the room. They all took there seats Minato sat close to Mitsuru and Junpei was right next to them and on the other side of the couch sat Akihiko, Kontone and Yukari. And the Chairman sat in his regular chair. **_

"_**Okay, everybody's here. I'd like your undivided attention. Fo**__**r**__** a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But, that number recently jumped to **__**six**__**. Therefore... Starting tonight at 12:00AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus." **__**The chairman said as he had somewhat of a smug smile on his face. "Sorry... I asked this yesterday, but what's this Tartarus thing again?" Junpei asked as Kontone nodded. "Yeah, what exactly is it? It sounds like some kinda Tartar Sauce." Kontone asked. "Leave it to my sister to think with her stomach." Minato said sighing a bit. "You remember that big blue building we saw, when we first came into town?" He asked his sister, who nodded back. "Yeah, oooh wait you mean that's Tartarus?" Kontone asked while looking at the Chairman "Correct! Bravo Minato-Kun. For guessing that." **__**the Chairman said clapping for Minato. "I Still don't get what you guys are talking about." Junpei said to them. "Don't worry you'll understand soon enough Iori. "Mitsuru said with a bit of a smile.**_

"_**Come on we should take them there. It's almost time" Akihiko said getting up as did Mitsuru. "That's an excellent ideal Akihiko" The chairman said as the others got up and followed Mitsuru and Akihiko. **_

_**As the clock hit midnight the school started to shift and change into the building we know as Tartars. "Holy crap it's huge!" Junpei said looking up at it. "What happened to our school?" He said turning around and looking at Akihiko. "Don't worry it's only like this during the Dark Hour. Once it's over the school returns." He said to Junpei as Minato looked up at it. "Wow, it's endless." He said looking up at it. "No, Way it can go on forever. Every building has to end eventually." Kontone said as she opened up the gate. "Come on let's stop wasting time!" She said as she rushed into it. **_

_**Inside Tartarus **_

"_**Wow, this place is amazing." Yukari said looking around as Minato noticed a blue door of in the distance. "Huh? I Wonder what that blue door is for." Minato thought to himself. "It's time to decide a leader out of you four. Let's see Kontone your in charge." Akihiko said while a look of shock came over Junpei and Minato's face. "Whoa! No way my little sister is leading such a dangerous mission! I Won't allow it!" Minato said standing in front of his sister. "Then let me ask you guys something can any of you summon your Persona as easy as she can?" Akihiko said to Junpei, Minato and Yukari they all looked down at there feet. "Okay than. This is serious battle without your Persona's your screwed." Akihiko said the to three. **_

"_**You can leave it to me Senpai!" Kontone said with a big smile the four than proceeded to enter Tartarus "Can you hear me?" Mitsuru said using her Persona to communicate with them. "Whoa, Senpai is that you?" Junpei said looking around expecting her to be close by "**__**w**__**e're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here **__**at the entrance. Today I only want you to explore the first floor to get some experience in battling the Shadows." Mitsuru said as Kontone nodded. "So it's like a practice round then?" Kontone said as Mitsuru chuckled. "Exactly Kontone-San" "I Don't see any of those shadows though. Maybe there's none on this floor." Minato said looking around "Oh, don't worry there around there. When you've defeated all of the Shadow's on that floor return to the entrance." Mitsuru said. "Wait! How exactly are you talking to us Mitsuru-Senpai?" Kontone said looking around. "It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but **__**the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside **__**s**__**upport is imperative" **__**Mitsuru said as the group started to explore the place. "Constantly changing from day to day huh?" Minato said looking around. "I Know. It makes me FEEL a lot better about this." Yukari said sarcastically **_

"_**Now, based on your current location, you can expect **__**to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but**____**proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect." **__**Mitsuru said over the transceiver. **_

"_**Hey, if this place is changing from day to day. It'll make it that much harder to continue we're we leave off." Kontone said turning around to face Minato and the others. "That's true I wonder if there's some kinda teleportation device that will help with that." Minato said scratching his head as a dark black mass formed behind Kontone, **__**it had a blue mask on it and was about to attack her. "Sis look out!" Minato shouted as Kontone turned around to face the enemy. "Yikes! Get away!" Kontone said as she jumped back from it before running towards it again "Die!" Kontone shouted as she gave her Ningata a forward slash which easily defeated the Cowardly Maya. **_

"_**Minato-Kun! Look out!" Yukari said as she fired an arrow behind Minato as another Cowardly Maya formed behind him. "Nice shot Yuka-tan!" Junpei said as Yukari's arrow hit it. "Junpei look out behind you stupid!" Minato said as he rushed passed Yukari and gave his sword a slash and defeated the Cowardly Maya that was forming behind Junpei. "Nice! Thanks bro for watching my back!" Junpei said with a smirk. "No Problem Junpei" Minato said with a smile. **_

_**After about 30 Minutes of battle the trio returned to the entrance of Tartarus.  
**_

"_**Man, I'm hungry" Kontone said as her stomach grumbled loudly she felt to knees as they got down the stairs. "I'm Starving." Kontone complained. "What else is new sis. Your almost always hungry." Minato said chuckling a bit as his stomach grumbled to. "Now that you mention it I'm hungry to." Yukari said holding her stomach. "I'm beat man I just wanna catch some Z's" Junpei said with a sigh. **_

_**So it looks like the groups first foray into Tartarus was a successful one. What awaits them tomorrow? Find out as we continue onward **_


	12. Chapter 09

Chapter 09: Minato and Yukari, The Lovers Arcana Round 1

(Note this is a Social Link Chapter)

_**Daytime**_

_**2 days after the gang first went into Tartarus, it is now Sunday and the gang has a day off of School. Yukari invited Minato to hang out with her for the day, to which Minato accepted. **_

"_**So how are you liking this place. I bet it's different than the city you came from before." Yukari said as she and Minato walked down the street. "Yeah, it is. I could get lost here if I tried to go anywhere by myself." Minato said looking around. " Hey, I've heard some rumors around school that you and Mitsuru-Senpai are going out is that true?" Yukari said turning around and looking at Minato who was blushing a bit. "Wh-What no of course not!" Minato nervously said. "Oh, That's good. I mean normally don't pay any attention to rumors. But people have been talking about this a lot." Yukari said as they continued to walk to the theaters.**_

"Say where are we going Yukari-San?" Minato said catching up with her. "Oh, to the movies I got two tickets today. But since your sister was still asleep this morning I figured I'd ask you instead." Yukari said blushing a bit. "Thanks, Yukari-San. Say why are you blushing?" Minato said causing Yukari to quickly to turn away from him. "N-No reason! Come on lets hurry up and get there before all the good seats are taken!" Yukari said running off. "Hey, wait up! Don't jet off so suddenly!" Minato said running after her. 

_**After the movie. **_

_**Evening **_

"_**Man, that might have been the bloodiest movie I've seen in awhile" Minato said stretching and yawning a bit. "Y-Yeah, I had no ideal it was gonna be that gory." Yukari said following Minato. "I Enjoyed the story though. I never been to a theater like this one before." Minato said as the two of them started to walk home. "S-Sorry Minato-San F-For grabbing your arm like that during that one scene." Yukari said her face fully red. "Don't think nothing of it Yukari! Say wanna stop by Wild Duck Burger before we head back to the dorm?" Minato said as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm starving." Minato said with a smile as he started to walk in that direction. **_

"_**Sure, I could use a quick bite to eat Minato-San." Yukari said with a smile as she followed behind him as the duo headed to the Wild Duck Burger. **_

_**As the two where eating Yukari's cellphone rang "Tch, what could SHE possibly want?" Yukari said looking at it as she answered It. "Yeah... What do you want?" Yukari said annoyed by the sudden interruption. "So get to the point already...Huh!? It's not funny! What!? How do think that would make dad feel!? Fine...Just do whatever you want to just don't call me again..." Yukari said as she hung up the phone. **_

"_**Who was that? Your mother?" Minato said eating a couple of his fires while looking at Yukari who nodded. "Yeah... She wants to get remarried. I Don't really care what she does, but I hate seeing her live the way she does." Yukari said with a sigh. "Oh, that's right you and Kontone don't have parent's do you?" She asked Minato who nodded. "Yeah, it's just me and my sister. Our parents died in a car crash." Minato said looking a bit depressed. "Oh! Sorry for bringing that up like that." Yukari said as she got up. "Come on it's getting late we better head back." She said with a smile as Minato finished up eating and followed Yukari back. **_

"_**Hey, Yukari it's not any of my business but um. You should support your mother I know you don't want her to get remarried but, you should at least be there for her." Minato said as he walked ahead of Yukari. He turned around to look at Yukari. "Just be thankful you still have a mother..." Minato said as he continued on to the dorm leaving Yukari there to think about what he said. **_

"_**Thankful huh?" Yukari said to herself as she followed Minato back to the dorm. **_

_**So it looks like Minato has given Yukari something to think about regarding her mother. But what lies ahead for the members of SEES? Only time will tell. **_


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kontone and The Hermit Arcana Round 1

_**Morning**_

_**In Kontone's home room she was half asleep at her desk as Rio came up to her. "Hey! Are you even awake yet?" Rio said banging Kontone's desk causing her to raise her head quickly. "I'm awake! Oh, Rio-Chan. Don't you attend the class next door?" Kontone said as Rio nodded. "Yeah, listen some things came up today and it looks like I'll have to cancel tennis practice today, **__**since I'm leaving school after first period.**__**" Rio said sadly **_

"_**What? Are you serious? Well I guess it can't be helped" Kontone said with her eyes closed. "Hey! Wake up damn it!" Rio shouted causing Kontone's eyes to open. "You don't have to yell sheesh" Kontone said scratching the back of her head. "So we'll meet tomorrow instead?" Kontone said as Rio nodded "**__**Yeah, Anyways I'll see later" Rio said as she walked off. **_

"_**Well, that was sudden. Looks like I ain't got no one to talk to today. Since Fuuka is still absent." Kontone said looking over to **__**Fuuka's**__** seat. **_

_**Lunchtime**_

"_**Dodged the bullies!" Kontone said hiding behind a couple lockers as the bullies walked passed her. "Now to enjoy my lunch in peace." Kontone said rubbing her stomach as she bumped into a girl that looked older than her but was wearing the same outfit "Hey! Watch where your going!" Kontone said before looking at the girl more carefully. "Epp! Sorry Saori-Senpai!" Kontone said as she quickly got up and bowed respectfully to her. Saori giggled a bit. "Don't worry about it Yuki-Chan. Don't forget library club registrations are still opened up." She said walking past Kontone and waving bye to her. "She's so weird.. Maybe I should join health club. I ain't got nothing to do on to do today anyway." Kontone said to herself. "Hey! There's the runt let's get her!" One of the bullies said as they spotted Kontone. "Shit! They saw me!" Kontone said running off. **_

_**After School. **_

_**In the health club Kontone ran in trying to escape from Natsuki and the other bullies. "Man, me and my big mouth, I would have to say that right as they come behind me." Kontone said peeking out the window. "**__**Is everyone here?" **__**Ms. Ounishi **__**the teacher of the health club said. "Oh it looks like we have a new member." Ms. Ounishi said as she spotted Kontone "H-Huh? Oh, that's right club registrations are still opened up "Kontone said silently to herself. "My name is Kontone Yuki. It's a pleasure to meet you. "Kontone said introducing herself to the group. "Well, I Don't see you on the sign up sheet but your welcomed to join this club either way." the teacher said as she walked off "Oh, Hasegawa will you please give Yuki-San her how to get around here. **__**Well then, I'll leave the rest to you.**_

_**Awhile later after Saori's explanations about the club. "Oh, man it's boring here..." Kontone thought to herself as Saori came over to Kontone and sat down beside her. "I haven't properly introduced myself yet have I? My name is Saori Hasegawa. " **__**Saori said turning to Kontone. "It's nice to meet you Senpai." Kontone said with a smile. "Oh, my that smile is breath taking." Saori thought to herself. "You don't have to be so formal around me. I'm a Junior just like you." Saori said to Kontone, while Saori stacked a couple of books. "All Right how does Saori-San sound?" Kontone said as she got up to help Saori "That's much better. Kontone-Chan." Saori said smiling at her. "**__**I'm actually two years older than you. I studied abroad, and took some time off from school." **__**Saori said as curious expression came over Kontone's face. "So, you should be in the same grade as my big brother than huh?" **_

"_**Your older brother is Minato-San right?" Saori asked as Kontone was having trouble reaching the top shelf to put the books up. "Here let me help you darling." Saori said as she put the book up on the top shelf for Kontone. "Yeah, and thank you Saori-San." Kontone said as she looked at Saori who had a bit of a blush on her face. "Is something the matter Saori-San your face is awfully red." Kontone said as unknown to her when she was trying to put up the books Saori got a glimpse of Kontone's panties. "So you like to wear pink panties huh?" Saori said smiling and giggling "Huh!? Y-You saw?" Kontone said pulling her skirt down over her panties and her face fully red. "Oh, your blushing that makes you even cuter" Saori said smiling. "C-Cut it out Saori-San!" Kontone said as they started to walk home together "Eek! Ouch!" Kontone said as she bumped into a student that just walked into the room. "Oh, Sorry Kontone-San. Um S-Saori-San?" the girl said turning to Saori who looked at her. "Oh, Hello." Saori said as her cheerful expression that was on her face turned serious. **_

"_**Sorry to bother you as your leaving but **__**Well... um... C-Could I borrow your physics notes? The teacher erases the blackboard too fast for me to copy them**____**down... **__**"The girl asked Saori in flustered manner. "Oh, Sure let me get them out of your bag." Saori said turning around to get the notes out of her bag and then handed them to the girl. The girl than took off. "... She's my classmate." Saori said turning to Kontone "She could have at least said thank you." Kontone said holding her own bag and looking at Saori. "It's okay...I've never gotten used to this school." Saori said with a sigh as she picked up her bag and the two continued on home. **_

"_**Your a transfer student but it looks like you've already grown accustomed to this school." Saori said with a somewhat sad smile. "I See you sometimes with Iwasaki-san and it looks like you two always have fun." Saori said as she followed Kontone "You should come over than when you see us in the hallway or lunch room. I'm sure Rio-Chan wouldn't mind **__**you hanging out with us." **_

"_**I would like to but Iwasaki-San scares me a little." Saori said much to the confusion of Kontone. "Rio-Chan isn't scary she's like a big ol teddy bear. She may seem scary but she isn't Saori-San." Kontone said as the two walked home for a bit before parting ways. **_

_**Evening.**_

"_**Hmm, it's almost time for a full moon. I wonder if something will happen this time to." Kontone said as she bumped into a **__**tall man who was wearing a **__**beanie**__** and had brown hair underneath and a buttoned up long red trench coat as well as black pants and brown loafers. "Tch, Watch where you going kid." He said as he left. "First those three at the hospital and now**____**running into her huh. Dammit Aki did you set this up?" the man thought to himself. **_

_**W**__**ell it looks like Kontone has a new friend in Saori Hasegawa as well as meeting and a young man that will become a good friend of hers. What lies ahead? Well only the next chapter will tell. **_


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Minato and Mitsuru The First Date

_**Early Morning. **_

_**As Minato is getting ready for school he is texting a certain someone **_

_**So how does this evening sound?- Minato **_

_**Are you sure that they'll be showing the movie then?- Mitsuru **_

_**Yeah, I happened to look at the listing yesterday on the way home yesterday with Yukari, Junpei and Akihiko – Minato **_

_**I can finally put these VIP tickets to use then- Mitsuru  
No need to use your tickets Mitsuru I can pay for us- Minato **_

_**Are you sure? - Mitsuru **_

_**Yeah leave it to me! :) - Minato **_

_**All Right then I'll leave you in charge of the tickets then – Mitsuru **_

_**Minato then closed his phone and smiled as he grabbed his bag and headed out. **_

_**Morning. **_

"_**Man, what was up with that guy yesterday in Akihiko-Senpai's hospital room?" Yukari said to Minato as she and Minato as well as Junpei where coming up to the high school. "Who knows. But man, talk about intimidating. The guy gave me goosebumps." Junpei said with a sigh, "Eh, he may of looked intimidating on the outside but I bet he's a nice guy." Minato said as the trio entered there school. "You think so?" Yukari said to Minato while Junpei scoffed. "Dude, does anything phase you?" Junpei said to him as Minato shrugged and smiled **_

_**Lunchtime **_

_**The student council room no one is present but Mitsuru. "Man, I'd thought I've never slip away from those two." Minato said as he quietly entered the room with his own lunch tray and an extra one. "Here, I brought you lunch." Minato said as he sat it down next to Mitsuru. "Thank you. But I'm busy at the moment." Mitsuru said flipping through a couple of sheets of paper. "Hey, work later. Eat up before it gets cold." Minato said as he was eating his. Mitsuru smiled. "You certainly are a gentleman if I have ever saw one." Mitsuru said as she put down her pen and started to eat the lunch Minato brought her. "You know... I was in a relationship before you." Minato said to Mitsuru as he put down his fork for the moment. "Oh? Was it serious?" She asked him "We loved each other I know that much but it wasn't serious." Minato said with a bit of a sad smile. "Besides it wouldn't of work we both come from two different worlds." Minato said as he continued to eat. "Were also both from different worlds. What makes you think we'll work?" Mitsuru said as she continued to do some paper work while eating at the same time. **_

"_**Because... I have these feelings for you that I know are the real deal... Whenever I look at you Mitsuru-chan my heart beats fast and I feel like I'm burning up." Minato said to her. "Mitsuru, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Minato said as Mitsuru's face turned red. "Wh-why th-thank you" Mitsuru said obviously flustered "Anyways I should get going, Lunchtime's almost over." Minato said finishing up his lunch and holding his hand out for Mitsuru to give her his. "I-I'll see you later" Mitsuru said handing him her tray. **_

_**After School**_

_**Minato and Mitsuru met up as soon as they could and headed off towards the movie. While walking down the street Minato thought to himself this would be the best time to make his move. Minato gulped as he cupped Mitsuru's hand in his own. Mitsuru and Minato's face both got red as they held each others hand as they entered into the movie theater. **_

_**In the theater Mitsuru and Minato are enjoying there private seats so they can watch the movie in peace. "Man, this movie is so fake." Minato said as he watched it. "it does look a tad bit cheesy doesn't it?" Mitsuru said to him as she ate some of his popcorn. "H-hey don't um eat to much" Minato stuttered hoping Mitsuru wouldn't take it the wrong way. "Oh? Why is that?" Mitsuru said turning to Minato. "W-well I figured after the movie we can go to **__**Hagakure **__**for some ramen" Minato said as Mitsuru's face lit up. "Oh? I've never had ramen before. It'll be another first." Mitsuru said with a smirk as she pulled her bangs out of her face. "Y-You've never had ramen before?" Minato asked Mitsuru with a curious look on his face. "Well..I must admit that I'm not very familiar with fast food **__**etiquette."**__**Mitsuru said with a sigh. **_

"_**What? You've never had fast food before? Man you don't know what your missing out on Mitsuru-chan" Minato said with a smile. "Let's go to Hagakure tonight and tomorrow if we can I'll take you to Wild Duck Burger how does that sound?" Minato said looking at **__**Mitsuru as she nodded. "Then it's another date." Minato said smiling as big as ever. **_

_**Evening. **_

_**After the movie let out Mitsuru and Minato walked over to Hagakure once again holding hands as they walked. "Let's see, what sounds good tonight." Minato said looking at the menu while Mitsuru nervously looked around. "I think I'll order us two specials. "Minato said to the chef as he Mitsuru went to find a place to sit down. "**__**Please tell me what the etiquette here is. Are there any customs I need to follow...?" **__**Mitsuru asked Minato in a hushed voice. "Huh? Custom not really. Well actually you should eat your noodles fast before they get cold. Ramen tastes terrible cold." Minato said as the chef sat there bowls down. **_

"_**Oh, I see eat them quickly before the noodles get cold." Mitsuru nodded as she opened up her chop sticks and started to eat them rather sloppily Minato giggled a bit as he watched her. "Mitsuru-chan let me show you how." Minato said as he opened up his chop sticks and started to eat the correctly. "Oh! I See that's what I was doing wrong." Mitsuru said as she started to mimic Minato's way of eating Ramen. **_

_**The two finished up there Ramen and Minato payed for the meal and the two started on there way home. "You know sometimes I think about what happened that day." Minato said as he thought back to his and sister's 2**__**nd**__** night in Iwatodai. "Why did my sister have to be placed with the burden of being our leader." Minato said with a sigh as they stopped to sit down. "Who's to say way it happened the way it did." Mitsuru said as she rested next to Minato. "I'm suppose to be the big brother. So why did I let my sister put herself in a dangerous situation. How much of a screw up am I?" Minato said fighting back the tears that where trying to come out. "Hey! Now that's enough of that. Kontone is a fine woman I trust her with our lives don't you?" Mitsuru said to him. "Y-Yeah it's just that... I Wish she didn't have to go through this. I know it's only gonna get worse from here on out." Minato said with a sigh as the two stood up. **_

_**Minato turned and looked at Mitsuru his heart beating ever faster. "What should I do?" Minato though to himself. "Kiss her you fool! Now's your only chance!" Minato again thought to himself. "No! I can't do that Mitsuru is to classy of a girl to do that on the first date!" Minato continued to argue with himself. "Fine then you chicken!" His thoughts continued to prod him. "What I'm not chicken!" Minato thought to himself as he pulled**__** her in by the waist and puckered up his lips and gave her a kiss on the lips. Much to his surprise Mitsuru returned the kiss. Upon realizing the what they where doing both instantly back away from each other there faces red with embarrassment. "Um we sh-should head back already it's almost the Dark Hour!" Minato said as he rushed off and Mitsuru followed behind him. "Y-yes we must get back before the dark Hour occurs" Mitsuru said flustered. **_

_**Well it looks like the Minato and Mitsuru relationship is progressing along nicely. But unfortunately for Minato don't know how right he is when he said things are only gonna get worse. **_


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tartarus Exploration 1 Thebel Block Guardian Boss Battle: Rampage Drive

_**Dark Hour. **_

_**Shortly after Minato's and Mitsuru's date the two headed home and awaited the arrival of the Dark Hour. Kontone decided that since tomorrow night is gonna be a full moon they might as well as explore Tartarus some more. **_

"_**Be wary for today you face a powerful foe unlike that you have faced up till now. " Igor said to Kontone. "Don't worry I'm up for it Igor." Kontone said as she smiled and put up her arm and put her hand on it. "I've gotten loads stronger these last couple of days! Me and Lilim are ready for anything those stupid Shadow's can throw at us." She said as Elizabeth chuckled. "Oh, Yes I do believe I've never gotten around to saying it appears you have the same vast potential your brother does." Igor said to her as a confused look came over Kontone's face. "Huh? What do you mean I can have infinite number of Persona's like him?" Kontone asked as Igor laughed, even though it was a well meaning laugh it still creeped out Kontone. **_

"_**Exactly. You sure are smarter than your older brother gives you credit for." Elizabeth said with an eerie smile. "That doesn't surprise me my brother still thanks I'm a baby that can't take of herself." Kontone said to her pouting a bit. "Your brother has just left his Velvet Room I believe you should be doing the same. As Time Marches on in your world!" Igor said as flash of white light appeared and Kontone was standing back in the entrance of Tartarus, Sure enough Minato was standing there a few feet from Kontone talking with Yukari and Junpei before heading over to Kontone **_

"_**Hey, Sis did Igor give you the same warning to? About facing a powerful enemy tonight?" Minato said in a hushed voiced to Kontone. "Yeah, he did I think we should be careful once we enter. Let's stick close together once we enter" Kontone said as Minato nodded. "So is everyone ready to go?" Kontone said as everyone nodded in response. "Oookay! Let's continue on where we left off last night " Kontone as she, Yukari, Minato and Junpei walked towards the teleportation device and activated it. **_

"_**All right everyone lets stay close! I got the feeling we're almost done with this floor." Kontone said as the others followed behind her. "Say, Minato-Kun where did you go after school today?" Yukari said as a nervous look came on Minato's face. "Um, no where I uh was just hanging out at the movies by myself is all" Minato said his face red a suspicious look came on Yukari's face though she seemed to of bought Minato's lie for the moment. "Hey, that reminds me you vanished during lunch to. What hell man" Junpei said to Minato "Oh? Lunch well I had to do some work for the kendo club and ad to leave lunch early." Minato said to him as the three was quite away behind Kontone.**_

_**They heard a scream that sounded like Kontone. "That scream! It's Kontone-Chan's!" Yukari said as the trio rushed ahead to see where it came from there they saw Rampage Drive one the biggest enemies they have encountered so far. "Holy shit that thing's huge!" Junpei said as they came to a knocked down Kontone. "Kontone are you are okay?" Minato said as he helped his little sister up. "Y-Yeah the bastard caught me off guard." Kontone said as she rubbed her backside as she got up. **_

"_**You bastard attack my sister will you! Orpheus!" Minato shouted as he fried off his Evoker and Orpheus appeared using Bash on the Shadow but it replied Orpheus's attack sending Minato flying back into a while. "Damn it this bastard's strong." Minato said as he got back up. "Leave it to Junpei!" Junpei said as he used his Evoker to summon Hermes and used Cleave on it **_

_**But much like what happened with Minato it replied Hermes attack sending Junpei flying and crashing right into Minato rending them both unconscious "Idiots..." Yukari said with a sigh as she held her bow and arrow. "Looks like it's me and you, Yukari-chan" Kontone said as she got out her Evoker. "And since we know physical attacks won't work on it we'll have to use magic on it! Lilim!" Kontone said as she fired off her Evoker and summoned Lilim who used Mazio on it and dealt quite a bit of damage to it. "Yeah, looks like it, I can do this!" Yukari said as she nervously fired off her Evoker and summoned Io who used Garu on it dealing large amounts of damage to it.. **_

_**But It was about to fire off a Mazio attack on Yukari, Kontone realizing it got in the way of the blot just as it was about to strike Yukari. Dealing double damage to Kontone. Yukari used Dia on Kontone allowing her to recovering from taking both Mazio attacks. "Man, were gonna be here all night at this rate I need a more powerful Persona!" Kontone thought to herself as a blue aura appeared around her "Persona change! Go Oberon**_**!" **_**Kontone said as Oberon appeared behind her and used the mighty **__**Zan-ei **__**attack and defeating the Guarding Shadow. **__**Exhausted**__** Kontone collapsed right as Junpei and Minato where recovering after being rendered unconscious. "**__**Yukari! Are you all right?" Minato said pushing Junpei off of him and running over to her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Yukari said as she walked over to Kontone who had fallen asleep. **_

"_**Thank you Kontone-Chan" Yukari said with a smile as Minato picked up Kontone. "Man, I totally failed this was a chance for me to show off to!" Junpei said sounding disappointment. "Don't worry Stupei they'll be plenty other chances. Let's head back for now I'm whipped out." Yukari said as she started to walk back to the teleporter. "Don't call me that!" Junpei said running after Yukari. **_

"_**Man, Sis you continue to surprise me it looks like your cut out for this fighting stuff more than I am" Minato said as he carried his little sister in his arms. **_

_**I**__**t looks like the group was able to over come a difficult challenge this chapter but its just a precursors to something more sinister right around the corner. In the next chapter of Persona 3 Road to One **_


End file.
